Slave
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Mike and Angie are getting ready to go on their first date with each other. But Damage's latest plot could not only destroy their plans, but also destroy Mike's mind, and force Mike into being a slave to the Martian empire for the rest of his life.


**Slave**

"Awake my boy, no you're not dead. You were just unconscious." A voice beckon Mike, who's head throbbed profusely.

Mike opened his eyes slowly; his vision was blurry but was beginning to return to normal.

"Don't worry human, you are not in any immediate danger."

That voice, Mike recognized that voice. His vision began to clear, and he could see where he was. Though now he truly wished he could not. The grinning form of Damage stood in front of him, and he knew the place he was all to well, it was Damage's lab.

Panic filled the young boy's body as he struggled desperately to move. But he could not; he was bound down to a large metal slab.

"Now, now my child, you won't be escaping me this time. In fact, you'll be making frequent visits to my laboratory."

"No-no way Dorkage, you're going to screw up like you always do. You can't keep me prisoner for long." Mike's brave tone betrayed the fear that was building up inside him. Damage laughed a long and cruel laugh.

"You're brave for a member of an inferior species…Hmm…perhaps I should halt in saying that. You and your little friends have proven yourself worthier adversaries then I would have expected." Damage rubbed his chin like he was considering something.

"May-maybe it's just because you Martians aren't as smart as you think you are." Mike stuttered out the insult.

Damage smiled. "Oh how I've missed your wit lad, you are certainly an interesting change from the infernal moron Bog." Damage approached the child. "Yes, I like you so much, I won't even kill you."

For some reason, that brought little relief to Mike.

"No, in fact I've decided you're going to help me expose and destroy those three backstabbing lay about friends of yours."

Mike twitched and struggled again against his bonds. "Not a chance you freak!"

Damage revealed he was holding a hypodermic needle. "Oh but you will my young friend, you have little choice in the matter." Damage painfully jabbed the needle into Mike's neck.

Mike screamed hideously. He quickly fell back into unconsciousness.

"Sleep…and when you awake you will serve me."

0

The sun poured in through the window, and the start of Mike's new day began. His eyes opened quickly. He sprung up and looked around, no lab, no bonds and no Dr. Damage. He smiled broadly; it was all just a terrible dream.

_Oh man, I have got to tell the guys this _Mike thought, just picturing what their reactions would be.

**_No, you should not tell them anything. _**A voice in his head told him. Mike scrunched his forehead in confusion. What was that? He shook it off and got ready for his day.

He would meet the gang at the usual hang out. Cedric, B-Bop, Do-Wahl, 2-T, and of course Angie, Angie, Angie, he always had her in his head. If he ever grew some guts, he might actually ask her out.

Maybe he'd even admit he always felt a little lightheaded when she was around. He could help his friends protect the Earth from Martian domination, which was simple, saying he was in love, man that was tough.

Sure he always fought with Angie over a few things, dumb things mostly: video games, who was smarter, whose idea was the best, but that put a bit of the fun in the relationship. After all, maybe they argued because they were so similar.

Mike smiled as he looked in the mirror. He adjusted his goggles and checked his breath.

"Today's the day Mike. Today you tell her." He said to himself.

**_Indeed, you shall tell your little friend how you feel about her. _**The same voice as earlier sounded out. This time Mike was sure he heard something, he looked around in a panic.

**_Calm down, this is simply your conscience speaking._** The voice answered.

Mike shook his head. _Come on man, pull yourself together, you're just hearing things. _He told himself. Strange thing is he could have sworn he heard a loud familiar laugh echo through his mind.

0

Mike finally convinced himself that the voice was just his imagination. He took his hover board and rushed to meet his friends. He wasn't going to let a bad dream and his imagination stop him from doing what he had to do.

As he entered, the Martians were practicing there musical act.

"We're going to Invade you're hearts. Set your blaster for loveeeeeeeee!" The three odd ball aliens shouted out. Mike was just thankful that he had managed to avoid listening to all of their song, he was not as in to pop music as he use to be.

Cedric cheered them on of course. They were still Ced's best shot at getting rich real quick.

"Hey Mike!" 2-T shouted, being the first to spot the teenager enter. And series of hellos and waves followed.

"So anything up today? Bog breathing down your neck?" Mike asked.

"No, nothing we know of. There was a little but of unknown activity coming from Bog's ship, we've been looking into it. But it doesn't seem to be anything serious." B-Bop replied.

"Good, good. Is Angie here yet?" Mike asked as he looked around not seeing here anywhere.

"No, she's on her way though." A devious smile crossed 2-T's lips. "Are you going to ask here out?"

Mike's eyes went wide with surprise. _How'd they figure that one out? _"No…what give you that idea?"

"Well, we've been betting on when you'd do it." Do-Wahl answered.

"Ha, he's just kidding you Mike." 2-T assured. He then leaned close to the spot where Do-Wash's ear would be if he was human. "Don't forget, if he asks her before lunch today you and B-Bop owe me 75 burgers!" He whispered. Do-Wahl nodded.

"Even I've got to admit, you haven't exactly been subtle about your feelings lately. Don't know if she picked up on the though. I don't know anything about girls." Cedric shrugged and jotted something down on his electronic planner. Probably the 'Boys 2 Martians' next show date.

Mike was shocked. "Am I really that easy to read?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh."

"Couldn't be simpler."

"You really aren't that complex."

Mike frowned. "Thanks guys, I really needed that."

"That's what we're here for." Do-Wahl replied.

"Hey...I guess I should tell you guys I had this weird dream…"

"Was it about Angie? Was it dirty?" Cedirc asked looking up from his planner.

"No…it was about-" Mike stopped talking when Angela entered the room.

"Hey guys." Angela greeted. The Martians smiled and looked to Mike knowingly.

"Hey Angie, whoa wait a sec. 2-T, Do-Wahl, I just remembered we have to fix the…hyper flux capacitor mega drive in our BKM units." B-Bop lied.

"OH! Right, our flux-whatever-things. Yeah, we better go in the back and work on those for a minute. Uh, hey Ced, could you help us out?" 2-T asked, the Martians thought Angela and Mike could use a minute alone.

"But I don't know anything about- Oh, right, I get it! Sure I'll help." Cedric winked at Mike and left with the three.

Mike rolled his eyes. _That was real smooth guys. _He though sarcastically. _There go my best friends, three lazy Martians and their money hungry manager…I really have to get out more. _

"Uh, Mike, why were the guys acting so strange?" Angela asked he long time friend.

"Who knows, they always act a little strange. So Angie, how are you today?" He asked nervously.

"Pretty good. Mike, I was wondering are you doing anything Friday?" Angela asked. Mike shook his head. "Well, there's this movie coming out I really wanted to see. It's a mushy romance movie, and you know Cedric and the Martians would never want to see it. Would you take me?"

"It's a date." Mike blurted out fearlessly. "Uh…it is a date right? I didn't make an idiot out of myself just now did I?"

Angela smiled warmly. "No you're right, it is a date." She paused. "I was kinda tired of waiting for you to ask me out, so I thought I'd take the first step."

"Hey, I can dig that. Sorry I never managed to get the guts to ask you out." He stated sheepishly.

"It's okay, besides I knew how you felt, you can't hide things very well…have you noticed that?"

Mike gritted his teeth. "That what people keep telling me." Angela gave him a sympathetic look.

"We should tell the guys we're dating." Angela suggested. Mike nodded, of course they didn't know the guys happened to have the place bugged and were listening to their entire conversation in the back room.

"So…Angie asked Mike out? Aw man! That means no one wins the bet!" 2-T fumed. Though he was very happy for his friends, the others simply chuckled.

"Let's remember to give Mike some pointers before the big date." B-Bop said.

"I'd be more then willing to give share my vast knowledge of women with my good pal Mike." 2-T assured.

"Good that shouldn't take more then a few minutes, and then I'll give him some actual good advice." B-Bop grinned as he insulted 2-T.

0

Damage looked over the data that had been collected so far. Nothing he could use quite yet, but he still had lots of time.

The device he had implanted in Mike's head would still take time before it fully activated. Before he could take complete control of the boy. Then he could do destroy those three moronic thorns in his side once and for all.

**To be continued **


End file.
